Solo aquella vez en invierno
by Maluheca
Summary: "Se busca, desaparecida el 18 de septiempre. Leah Clearwater" Llegaran con la primera nevada. Debemos prepararnos. Tenemos que evitar la guerra, si conseguimos testigos tal vez... Volvere para luchar. Sus ojos lo prometian. Se que Jake es el unico que puede encontrar y traer a mi hermana de vuelta.
1. Capitulo 1

No quería dejar ninguna nota.

Fue lo primero en decidir cuando estuve segura de que iba a marcharme. Ya se darían cuenta alguien de mi ausencia, o no, realmente sabía muy bien que nadie iba a echarme de menos. Tal vez Seth o mi madre, o de forma esporádica Jacob se acordase de mi un instante.

_Jacob._

No quería hacerle eso, se enfadaría conmigo, pero conociéndole, acabaría perdonándome, y algún día se daría cuenta que hice lo mejor, y aun así, yo si le echaría de menos…

Aun recordaba cuando hizo aquel gran esfuerzo por comprenderme, y nunca dejaría de agradecerle que me aceptara en su manada.

No cogí recuerdos, ni fotos, nada… solo llene la maleta con ropa, aquellos objetos a los que tenía gran aprecio los vendría a buscar algún día, y los desenterraría del cajón donde los guardo. Hasta entonces…

Cuando Salí de casa camino de la estación, las nubes habían dejado ver un poco de luz rojiza del atardecer. Esta noche iban a hacer una hoguera y a contar historias tal y como lo hacían antes, y por eso me iba hoy y no mañana. Acogerían a mi alpha y a mi hermano con calidez y cariño, y no creo que hubiese nada para mí. Era mejor así.

-un billete a…- y mi principal problema, ¿Dónde ir?-… a Vancouver.

De camino a Seattle había intentado no pensar demasiado, y elegí Vancouver porque quería estar algo alejada, no demasiado.

No podía creer cuanto habían cambiado las cosas. En solo un mes, y en el momento en el que estaba más perdida e insoportable que nunca, hasta el punto en el que quería hundir a todo ser vivo a mí alrededor, consigo huir de la manada de Sam, cosa que mejoro bastante mi salud mental, y mi amistad con Jake. Hacia tan solo cinco días que había vuelto a casa después de la experiencia "protege a la amante de chupasangres" y ahora volvía a irme.

Hacia un rato que me había sentado en mi asiento y esperaba ansiosa a que el tren se pusiese en marcha, antes de que cambiara de opinión, cuando un silbido algo molesto empezó a sonar. En un primer momento pensé eran cosas mías, pero cuando se intensifico y el resto de pasajeros, que no eran pocos, empezaron a girarse y alarmarse, supe que no era la única capaz de oírlo y no me dio muy buena espina.

Entonces alguien grito "fuego" y el tren y la estación se sumieron en un caos lleno de gritos donde era imposible pensar y no escuchabas a nadie decir nada coherente.

Cuando después de muchos empujones conseguí salir del tren conseguí ver el humo que empezaba a dominar el ambiente. Intente salir de la muchedumbre y las personas intentaban salvan el desnivel hacia la última sala de la estación para salir a la calle. Algunos saltaban los dos metros otros usaban las escaleras y las dos corrientes de individuos y los bruscos movimientos me hicieron caer… demasiado cerca del borde.

Un golpe sordo en mi cabeza… un dolor insoportable y de repente deje de escuchar, note calidez en mi rostro y entonces… frio, mucho frio. El dolor volvió y empezó a mecerme, vi imágenes entremezcladas.

"_Hija, tu eres una Clearwater..."_

"¿_Clearwater?… dolor papa, solo siento dolor..."_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y parte de la trama tampoco, solo soy una gran fan de esta pareja, y me encanta jugar con las peliculas y libros. Atte. Maluheca**


	2. Capitulo 2 Mi asignatura Pendiente

Mi asignatura pendiente

Jacob nunca supo exactamente cuándo decidió dejar entrar a Leah en su vida. Puede que al principio solo fuese su beta, una compañera más de manada, una hermana.

Sintió realmente su ausencia, cuando de repente, todos a su alrededor continuaban sus vidas y no escondían su felicidad. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a los imprimados de la manada, pero con el nacimiento de la hija de Bella y Edward, parecía como si el mundo entero quisiese gritarle que todos eran felices, menos él.

Un jarrón de cristal lleno de rosas blancas cayo rompiéndose en mil pedazos después de resbalar con por los dedos de Alice.

-ya estamos todos, ¿Qué ocurre?- Sam no era estúpido, la urgencia con la que Jake y Edward fueron a hablar con él y la ansiedad, escondida, que dejaban ver sus rostros le daba a entender que esto no era como en otras ocasiones, era algo diferente y más después de escuchar hablar a Carlisle sobre la existencia de los chupasangres italianos.

-al parecer uno de los nuestros vio a Rennesme y pensó que era un niño inmortal...- Carlisle intento transmitir, con ayuda de Jasper, algo de tranquilidad con su voz- Alice tubo una visión.

Todos los presentes giraron la mirada para dirigirla hasta la pequeña vampira.

-Vi como los vulturis llegaban… a un gran prado- miro a Edward- estaba todo nevado.

-La primera nevada…- susurro Jared.

-Eso creemos nosotros tambn- dijo Edward agarrando más fuerte de la cintura a Bella- será un mes, tal vez mas o menos, no se sabe con exactitud.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lucharemos con vosotros- sentencio Sam.

-No queremos una guerra y menos contra los vulturis- agrego rápidamente Carlisle, al ver las miradas ardientes de los que quería luchar- Voy a buscar ayuda, amigos que hagan de testigos…

-así demostraremos que nuestra nieta no es un niño inmortal- acabo Esme.

-Aun teniéndolos debemos prepararnos Carlisle- Jasper tenía razón.

Durante aquel instante, las manadas y los Cullen se unieron por la misma causa. Durante años se habían enfrentado unos con otros, ahora era la hora de luchar juntos.

Los quileutes dejaron que los cullen los acompañaran en la playa hasta que cayera el sol. Seth estaba encantado con ello, y todos se alegraron de que el pequeño sonriese un poco más de lo normal. No se le podía llamar amistad lo que había entre los chicos y los chicos cullen, pero lo que más les unía eran las ganas de pelea que buscaban algunos, bajo las miradas de sus mujeres que los observaban con ojos cariñosos.

Dentro de un mes se libraría una batalla, o no.

…

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde, ¿tú no Jake?- Le pregunto Seth a Jacob con su mejor sonrisa y las mejillas algo rojas por el cansancio de la diversión.

-Claro, ha sido divertido, esos Cullen juegan muy bien al futbol- los dos rieron en una sonora carcajada.

Seth se sentó en el suelo de su habitación apoyándose en la pared que daba a la habitación de su hermana, entonces su sonrisa desapareció, y agacho la mirada.

-ojala estuviera aquí.

-Quieres que me quede a dormir esta noche?, podemos jugar unas partidas a la play- dijo Jake intentando animar a Seth.

-Si! Sera divertido! –cosa que consiguió.

A Jacob ya no le costaba reconocer, internamente, que también le gustaría que Leah estuviese esa noche con ellos. No podía evitar pensar en que camino hubiese tomado su amistad si ella no se hubiese ido. Tal vez aquella noche hubiese estado acompañándolo a él y a Seth, jugando a los videojuegos y posiblemente divirtiéndose.

Hacía ya mucho que la había perdonado, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su presencia afectaba a su vida. Siempre había tenido miedo de la soledad una vez que Bella se convirtiese, pero cuando comprendió el dolor de Leah, ya que ambos padecían el mismo mal, estuvo seguro que no estaría solo. Por ello se enfadó tanto con ella al principio, por haberle abandonado. Al tiempo comprendió que era lo mejor, que el haber pasado tantas noches en vela y sin compañía, lo habían ayudado a superarlo todo.

Durante un instante, el mismo día en que vieron por última vez a la loba, cuando hubo dejado morir su amor por Bella cuando se transformó, pudo ver una esperanza de volver a sonreír, incluso más que antes. Nunca había aprobado lo que Leah se hizo a si misma después de lo de Sam, haberse dejado caer en el pozo de oscuridad y amargura en el que no intento salir, pero que durante sus conversaciones y una vez en su manada, pudo verla intentando escalar por las paredes de la oscuridad intentando salir. Leah no solo necesitaba fuerza y estabilidad para salir, tambn necesitaba una cuerda de la que agarrarse para no volver a caer, una cuerda que a la vez tirase de ella para sacarla. Él quería ser quien le echase la cuerda, y quien tirase de ella.

Ahora que no estaba y que no había ningún resquicio que diese alguna esperanza de que fuera a volver, tenía miedo de que siempre le quedase eso por hacer.

Tenía miedo de que Leah fuese su última asignatura pendiente.

…

Jacob nunca supo exactamente cuándo decidió dejar entrar a Leah en su vida, y tampoco sabía cuándo había cobrado tal importancia. Pero si sabía, que iba a encontrarla.


End file.
